Beyond Venus
by Sevre
Summary: The ministry had finally lost it. Mating werewolves together? It was a bad idea all together but Renata is determined to make the best of it, even if it means marrying a man who will soon be her teacher.


**Heyyy! I'm Severe and this is my first fic, yo! –cough- Anyway this first chapter is pretty pathetic and reads a bit awkwardly but I'm attempting to write the first few chapters quickly so we can get into the actual good stuff. I really do hope I can stick with this and hopefully finish it too! xD **

**Dislcaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Geez. Why would I be writing this fanfic so poorly if I was the writer of a best seller? **

**Remember to review, it'll help me write better and get chapters up faster to know other people are actually reading it. **

Remus looked around the ministry building. Werewolves of all shapes and sizes, genders and ages were gathered there. Including Greyback but Remus kept himself in check. The ministry had finally lost it. All these years they had allowed werewolves to go about their business without interrupting until now.

He was leaning against the farthest wall, his sapphire eyes watching all that was around him. Moony was on edge and Remus couldn't help but square his shoulders and hopefully look a bit more frightening than he actually was. He flicked his eyes towards the right where a girl in a pair of short cut-off, a hot pink wife beater, calf high combat boots and a flannel tied around her waist and suspenders hung to her knees stood with golden eyes locked on him.

She smiled and ran a hand through her starch white hair. Her hair stood out most, as it waved all the way to her bum and she had two buns fashioned on top of her head on either side with jewels clipped around them. Remus couldn't help but chuckle at her odd look. Slowly he realized she started walking towards him and only when she was a foot away from his he realized she was quite a bit shorter than his 5'11".

The eccentric girl held out her hand with its black painted nails. "Renata Vulchanov. And you have one awesomely bad ass jacket!" the girl- Renata he reminded himself- gushed and he thanked her and gripped her hand in his as they shook. He realized that he had seen her when he first came in, talking to other wolves, and then moving onto a different group. She was social.

"Remus Lupin, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Vulchanov." Remus introduced himself and let his hand fall into his pocket. Renata nodded and then giggled, her soprano voice sounded like bells when she laughed he noted. "What's funny?"

Renata shrugged and leaned against the wall next to him. "Two things really. Number one, you can call me Renata, I wouldn't have told you my first name if not. And number two _Mr. Lupin, _you sadly have the most dead give-a-way name." Remus sighed and nodded in agreement. Truth be told he was surprised that James, Sirius and Peter hadn't figured it out sooner than fifth year. But at that age they weren't the smartest kids.

"Excuse me! Yes-yes, thank you. Stop talking please!" Everyone winced when the screechy voice of a toad-ish ministry woman was broadcasted across the room. Slowly the loud chatter turned down to a quiet murmur and the woman, covered in extreme amounts of pink smiled and nodded. "Ah good, alright, everyone take a seat and we can start the proceedings."

If Remus was truthful with himself he thought earlier this week before the note came that he was finally doing good. September he would be the newest addition to the Hogwart's team, teaching DADA and finally he'd have a bit of money, even be able to buy a new jacket even though Renata, who was now on the other side of the room, closer to the front taking a seat near Greyback, scowling at him with he tried to speak to her, had said his jacket was 'bad-ass'. Remus took a seat and leaned back a bit, jumping a bit when a small boy child bumped his foot into Remus' knee.

The little boy with his blond hair and grey eyes looked at Remus and mouthed a sorry before crawling over onto his young mother's lap. Remus sighed sadly. It was normal for young female werewolves to end up as single mothers. Hell, it was normal for male's too once the woman learned the guy was a wolf. Hence why Remus had always been extremely careful with any girl he slept with. Paranoia played a big part in the way he was with people.

"Hello! I'm Dolores Umbridge and I'm going to be explaining what's going on since none of you seem to have a clue what's going on but that's okay!" Umbridge gave an obnoxious giggled and took a pile of paper's from the minister who sat behind her and put some glasses onto her nose. "Alright, so as you can all see there is quite a few of you in here, we have summoned all the werewolves that have been documented to tell you we'd like to mate you all up. This way there will be less single parents and nameless children. Isn't it wonderful?!" She smiled largely and clapped her chubby hands together in glee.

Remus watched in caution as Greyback leapt to his feet and let out a fearful growl. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I WILL NOT ALLOW A SPINELESS BITCH LIKE YOU CONTROL ME!" He started stalking towards the stage before an elderly wolf stepped in his path and shook his head and pointed back to the seat Greyback had first occupied.

Slowly the elderly man faced Umbridge. "In my old age I have long forgiven the ignorance the human, but one thing I had hoped you would learn with time is that mating is a sacred thing in the werewolf community. When it comes to mating it is like finding your soul-mate and if you choose that person who is say the mate you choose for say Fenrir won't be killed by him on the first full moon? That is a danger and while you think of monsters that doesn't mean we are. You are messing with lives, Miss Umbridge."

Umbridge scowled. "Sit down you old coot. ALL OF YOU, SIT DOWN! We don't quite care. We are controlling this population the best we can and by doing this you won't dirty other's blood lines!" Remus growled deeply in his chest as the young mother next to her whimpered at the probable memory of how her small son came to be. "In my hands is a list of the couples. YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! You will be married here and then in four weeks you will all be called back and be checked to make sure the marriage was consummated…"

Everyone got quiet but growls from every which place easily reached Remus' sensitive ears.

"Now, let us begin with Audrey, Blake who will be married to Smith, Jennifer."

Remus' uneasiness grew heavier as the 'L' names grew closer on the list. There were many women left, of all ages and the young mother and child were still sitting next to him. The marriages took a bit of time and it had been three hours so far and they were only on the E's. The small boy had long ago sank back to his own chair and fallen asleep with his head on Remus' lap and Remus found himself stroking the boy's golden locks.

"Do you think the elder was being truthful when he said even after being married we could still kill each other?" It was the mother and she was speaking to Remus is a very small, quiet and extremely scared voice. She was scared to put her child through that. "Is this really that dangerous? Will the Ministry truly not give a person any protection?"

Remus made himself think for a moment before speaking. "I believe that since you have a son, and they know this, they had put some thought into who you will be mated with. Even if it's Fenrir, he may be dangerous but he'd also protect you with his life. Not that you would be with him, he's much too old for you." Remus found himself a bit happy that they seemed to have taken age into account since no one younger than a few years than your new significant other and it was better that way. Maybe the Ministry had actually thought this stuff through.

Eve, the young mother, smiled a bit and nodded, petting his son's let absent mindedly. "I just hope you stay right. I don't want Leo to deal with someone like that man."

"Locke, Eve and Mason, Vincent!" Remus let his eyes wander over to Eve, her eyes were wide with fear, and her hand gripped her son's leg, stirring him awake. Her other hand covered her trembling lips. He wished to tell her it was going to be alright and as he watched her stand up slowly and gather Leo in her thin arms he knew his wishes for her were useless.

He paid attention this time to the wedding, keeping his older eyes on the Vincent Mason boy. In those few hours of talking to Eve and petting Leo's hair to help him sleep Remus felt himself growing a bit fond of the shy nineteen year old and her three year old son and watching her step fearfully towards a man who was as tall and broad as a house caused his breath the hitch a bit in his throat.

Remus was seated too far away to hear what was being said but he saw the kiss and watched as Leo tried to wedge himself between his mother and new father, jealous that someone was getting more attention than him. He could see and actually hear Vincent throw his head back and let out a howling laugh. His large hand ruffled the boy's downy hair, earning himself a small smile from Eve and a glare from Leo. Maybe their marriage wouldn't be a complete duntz, at least not at the beginning.

"Lupin, Remus and Vulchanov, Renata!" Renata?! Remus again felt his breath hitch and found himself standing up and looking around to see if he would find her before they found themselves in front of a make-shift alter. He hadn't seen her in the past few hours and it was usually extremely easy to usually point out bejeweled white hair.

He felt dread as he limped a bit up to the front, keeping his eyes straight ahead in hopes to ignore the murmurs that made him feel like a dirty old man. Renata was at least nineteen, legal age and all but Remus was a man of high morals and this just felt dirty and wrong. Finally he spotter her, she had put the flannel on and buttoned it up to her breasts but the suspenders still hung from her belt loops to her knees. She fell in step next to him and chuckled darkly.

"Didn't think the next time I spoke to you my words would be "I do"." Renata tells him and Remus can't help but wonder how well this is going to turn out. "Geez, I haven't even finished school and I'm getting married." He stops in his tracks to look at the girl who was apparently still in school. He silently hoped that by that she meant she was going to a muggle university or something. Remus felt himself become beyond concerned.

The proceedings of getting gold bands, copying the ministers words and listening to him while standing side by side with Renata passed in a blurb but reality came crashing in when it needed to be signed with a kiss.


End file.
